1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a baitcasting reel including stopper means for defining a strike position of a drag control element, for example, and more particularly to a baitcasting reel including a drag control element mounted on and movable along a lateral outer face of one side case, and stopper means for switching the drag control element between a contacting position for restricting the drag control element from moving in a direction to increase a drag force at a predetermined drag position and a rest position for permitting the drag control element to move in a direction to increase the drag force from the predetermined drag position.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the conventional reels, an example of which is shown in Japanese Patent Publication No. 49-16319, the stopper means is inlaid in an outer peripheral edge of the lateral outer face of the side case to be movable along therewith between the contacting position and the rest position. A head of the stopper means projects from the outer edge of the outer side face in the contacting position.
With such a structure, since the head of the stopper is exposed in the contacting position, the angler tends to touch the stopper means during operations other than to change position of the stopper means, which makes it difficult to effect the other operations, or sometimes mars stopper means if the hand of the angler violently hits the stopper means unconsciously.